Blackout
by yellowstar128
Summary: On a quest to recover something stolen from Themyscira, Diana meets the World's Finest. Earth-128 (Fall Year 2). The much-requested Earth-128 version of how Bruce and Diana met.


**Updated 8/3/13**

**AN:** Man I really hope I don't screw this up. Okay, so there are large portions of Wonder Woman's early mythos I'm unaware of or don't agree with so, unless something is REALLY hinky just go with it. Same thing goes with the League of Assassins. Also as far as relationships and personalities, PLEASE remember this is an early story.

**Disclaimer:** The AU is mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.  
Some elements directly taken from _Trinity_ by Matt Wagner, _Scavenger Hunt_ by Ares-81, and STAS episode _Demon Reborn_; just giving credit where credit is due.

* * *

Steve Trevor and his girlfriend Etta Candy were sitting down to dinner in Steve's apartment when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Etta asked.

"No." Steve replied.

They left dinner on the table and Etta followed Steve to the door. The person on the other side surprised both of them.

"Diana!"

"I'm sorry to bother you Steve, but I was wondering if… Etta!" Diana exclaimed noticing the smaller woman standing behind Colonel Trevor.

"What are you doing here?" Etta asked excitedly pushing past Steve to give her friend a brief hug.

"Presently, I'm looking for you actually." Diana replied. "I tried your apartment but you obviously weren't home."

"Come on in Diana." Steve said hoping none of his neighbors had caught the small spectacle.

Diana moved into the apartment and spotted dinner on the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Diana said.

"It's alright." Steve said and Etta nodded in agreement.

"We hardly ever see you anymore." Etta said.

"I know. I'm sorry" Diana said sincerely.

"So why are you looking for Etta? Steve asked gesturing for everyone to take a seat in the great room.

Diana sighed.

"A golden laurel wreath bequeathed to the Amazons by Nike, goddess of victory, has been stolen from its place of honor in her temple on Themyscira. Besides being priceless to my people, it is believed that whomever wears the wreath will have the favor of Athena and the blessing of Nike, assuring them of victory in nearly all their endeavors, especially those on a battlefield. I have been sent to retrieve it. We have received divine knowledge that the thieves belong to a group known as the League of Shadows but finding them has been, thus far, impossible. Their possession of the wreath could be catastrophic for Man's World. I thought you might have information that would help me in my search." Diana replied.

"The League of Shadows?" Steve repeated surprised.

"Yes, do you know anything about them?" Diana asked looking between her friends.

"Not much." Etta admitted. "Mostly rumor."

"None of it good." Steve added and Etta nodded again.

"Supposedly, they're closely associated with the League of Assassins, possibly led by the same person, though that person is unknown." Etta replied.

"Rumor in costumed circles is that this leader, whoever they are, is immortal and has been leading their cult for hundreds of years, with the intention of "purifying" the world." Steve added.

Etta shuddered. "The entire organization operates below the radar; it's like they don't exist. A few suspected members have been caught but they always claim to be free agents and since most of them are well-known assassins or mercenaries nothing much is ever done about it." Etta sighed.

"The last job I heard of them potentially being involved in was a theft in Metropolis a couple of months ago." Steve said.

"A tribal staff was stolen from a train on its way to a museum. The guards on the train claimed ninjas had taken it." Etta nodded.

"Superman pursued the culprits but returned without them or the staff." Steve added.

"Do you think Superman might have more information?" Diana asked thankful for a new lead.

"Probably." Etta replied.

"Then I guess I'm off to Metropolis." Diana said standing.

"Diana, it's late and you look tired. You're welcome to spend the night on the couch. Rest up and go tomorrow." Steve suggested.

"What about your date?" Diana gestured to the table.

"We can always try again tomorrow." Etta replied. "A friend in need and all that."

Steve nodded.

Diana didn't understand exactly what Etta meant but she was relieved nonetheless and gratefully accepted the invitation.

.

Early the next morning Diana made her way from Steve's apartment in Washington DC to Metropolis, home of Superman and the last suspected League of Shadows operation.

As the city came into view for the first time Diana thought it was aptly named. She parked the invisible jet in a clearing near the edge of the city full of gleaming skyscrapers and bustling streets and made the rest of the journey under her own power.

With the Man of Steel nowhere to be obviously found, Diana turned to one of her lesser-used powers, the ability to communicate with animals. Humans may be easily fooled but the city birds know when and where something flies through their airspace

.

Meanwhile, mild-mannered reporter, Clark Kent, was looking out the window of the Daily Planet building halfway across town. Using his telescopic vision he saw an object flying overhead that was neither bird nor plane.

_It's a woman._ He thought. _In a red and gold bustier and star spangled panties. Odd._

Faster than a speeding bullet he had changed into his Superman regalia and had flown into the sky after her.

Diana caught sight of the flying blue and red clad man out of the corner of her eye as she approached the Daily Planet Building. She slowed to a hover a block or so away to see what he wanted, making him come to her. They might be on his home turf but there was no reason to let him dictate all of the terms.

"You're reputation precedes you, Superman." Diana greeted suppressing an eye roll at his name.

"Wonder Woman, I presume." Superman replied.

"I wasn't aware that name had made it across the Atlantic yet." Diana said a little surprised. Since coming to Man's World about 2 years ago she had mainly worked in Europe, where the press had dubbed her Wonder Woman. While her work wasn't limited to Europe, she thought the moniker was. It wasn't like she went around introducing herself as Wonder Woman.

"I get around and I try to stay as informed as possible." Superman replied with a small smile that disarmed her a little, just like it did everyone else.

"You can call me Diana." She said extending her hand.

"Kal-El." Superman replied taking her hand. There was no competition of strength as some might have expected. They both knew they were looking at the one person on the planet that could potentially put up a real fight against them. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Diana smiled.

"So, Diana, what brings you to Metropolis?" Kal-El asked.

"Perhaps this conversation is better had at a higher altitude." Diana replied, looking around at the surrounding skyscrapers and the distinct possibility of eavesdroppers.

"Sure." Kal-El replied and shot skyward.

Diana met him in the clouds and took a position a few feet away as she had been before. "A piece of my homeland has been stolen by a group known as the League of Shadows. What little information I've gathered suggests they also recently stole a staff intended for a museum here in Metropolis." Diana replied to his earlier question.

"A piece of your homeland?" Superman asked confused.

"A laurel wreath made of pure gold bequeathed to us by the goddess Nike." Diana replied not sure how far she could trust this man.

"From what I know of the League of Shadows I doubt they stole it for the money. Is there anything special about it? Perhaps some magical property?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Legend says that the wreath is blessed by both Athena and Nike and she who wear's it will be successful in nearly all of her endeavors." Diana reluctantly replied.

"That's not good." Superman stated the obvious. "So you've come here to try to catch their trail?"

"Yes. I hope to find _something_ that will lead me to them. My information indicated you were the one to pursue them after the theft."

Sadness flashed across Superman's face before he replied. "The staff was stolen to rejuvenate the cult's leader."

"I thought he was immortal?" Diana interrupted.

"Artificially, yes. It's hard to explain. I don't totally understand it myself." Kal-EL replied irked. He wasn't partial to not understanding things.

"And what became of the staff and the cult?" Diana asked.

"I only ever came into contact with a few members of the League all of whom either escaped or were killed in the explosion."

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Kal preempted her question. "Unfortunately, the staff was destroyed during the fight. I can take you to the warehouse or hanger they used here in Metropolis or what's left of their lost city base, but I doubt you'll find much. It was months ago and most of it was destroyed."

"Then all may be truly lost." Diana sighed. "That is the only lead I have."

Superman hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Maybe not. I have a friend that deals with them much more frequently. He may be able to help."

A ray of hope returned to Diana that was practically visible. "Where can I find this friend of yours?"

"You can't." Kal-El said reluctantly. "But I will take you to him."

Diana hesitated before agreeing to trust this practical stranger. "Very well. Thank you."

.

It didn't take them long to reach Gotham City since they both could fly and it was only across the bay but night had still fallen by then.

"Where are we?" Diana asked as they flew high enough over the streets to not really be noticed but low enough to still be able to see the desolate city in some detail.

"Gotham." Superman replied simply but then feeling no need to elaborate.

Diana's quizzical look changed his mind however.

"Gotham is one of the most dangerous and corrupt cities in the country, if not the world, and home of the Batman." Superman added.

"Batman? Is that your friend?" She asked.

Clark hesitated before responding again. "I'm not sure he'd call us friends _exactly_ but he is the man we're on our way to see."

"Is he the hero of Gotham?" Diana asked.

"More like its guardian and protector. Its Dark Knight, if you will." Superman replied with a smirk.

"Why does he not do something about the city then?" Diana asked confused and slightly angry.

"He does a lot." Superman defended. "But it's difficult to clean up the streets when the justice system is broken. It's much better than it used to be. I came to Gotham once, before Batman. It was a nightmare built of metal and stone, shrouded in darkness with desperation hanging in the air. Batman brought hope back to the city."

Diana contemplated that as she followed Superman directly to the top of the tallest building downtown, Wayne Tower. Clark knew it was Bruce's favorite vantage point and if he wasn't there now, he would be at some point tonight. They were in luck however as Batman was there, cloaked in darkness as usual.

"What are you doing in my city Superman?" Batman demanded as soon as they landed without turning to look at them or stepping out of the shadows.

"You are Batman?" Diana asked before Clark could answer him.

"Yes and you are?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She replied.

"Also known as Wonder Woman." Batman replied.

"Yes." Wonder Woman replied, hesitantly.

"What brings you to my city, Princess?" Batman asked

"I am searching for a group known as the League of Shadows. They have stolen an important piece of Amazon culture and I must retrieve it. Kal-el said that you have dealt with these bandits on more than one occasion."

But before he could answer, they all heard the police scanner built into his cowl go off.

Batman ignored the powerhouses in front of him as he spoke into his comm unit. "Robin, come in."

"Yeah I heard it Batman. I'm on my way. ETA 4 minutes." Robin said over the radio.

"You two stay here. Don't go anywhere. Don't do anything." Batman said before shooting his grappling gun into the night.

"Why does he not fly? Would it not be faster?" Diana asked curiously.

"Batman can't fly." Superman replied a little perplexed at her question.

"What gifts does he possess?" Diana asked.

"He is the world's greatest detective, master of more fighting styles then I can name, genius, expert escape artist and who knows what else but he has no special powers like we do." Superman replied.

"He is a mortal?" Diana asked surprised.

"Yes." Kal-El confirmed.

"Interesting." Diana said quietly, thinking about what Superman had told her on their way to Gotham.

.

When Batman returned, a boy followed close behind him. His uniform was made out of a similar material as Batman's except his had a red torso and lining of his cape was yellow. A yellow R in a circle was on one side of his chest and Diana took an educated guess that this was Robin.

"Hey, Supes." He said to Kal-El with a wide grin, completely opposite Batman.

"Hi, Robin. How are you?" Clark replied with a smile. Dick had only been taken in by Bruce over the summer and had only been Robin just over a month. He still had serious concerns about the boy but nothing he was going to discuss on a rooftop with Dick and Diana present.

"Princess, may I introduce my protégé Robin. Robin, this is Princess Diana of the Amazons, better known in some circles as Wonder Woman." Batman said politely surprising everyone.

"Diana is fine. It is nice to meet you, Robin." Diana replied.

"You too." Robin replied. "What brings you to Gotham?"

Diana appraised the boy for a moment before replying. She explained, for what felt like the 50th time, about the stolen wreath and the League of Shadows, noticing the mentor and protégé occasionally exchanging slight glances. "Superman said you've dealt with this group before?" She finished.

Robin snorted and Batman shot him a reproving look. "You could say that." Robin said.

"The League of Shadows is a branch of the League of Assassins, a cult that dates back hundreds of years. The cult's leader, Ra's al Ghul, seeks to purge the world of crime, corruption, injustice and suffering and remold what remains to his liking. If it furthers his goal, he's willing to kill millions, topple vital societal infrastructures, scorch earth and even become that which he supposedly fights against." Batman replied.

"He's willing to destroy the world to _save_ it." Diana said taken aback.

"Precisely." Batman replied.

"And they have the wreath." Diana shuddered.

"Robin, go back to the Batmobile." Batman said to his protégé.

Robin opened his mouth to protest but a glare from the bat silenced him. "That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Robin replied reluctantly and leapt off the roof.

Diana rushed to the side of the building in surprise, only to see the boy summersault before engaging his grappling gun and disappearing into the shadows that seemed to be everywhere.

Batman minutely shook his head. "He's showboating." He said quietly.

"Thank you for bringing Ra's' most recent scheme to my attention. I'll take care of it." Batman said and moved to follow Robin.

Quickly comprehending what he was saying, Wonder Woman grabbed his arm to stop him. It would probably leave a bruise. "You're not going to cut me out of this. It's my duty to retrieve the wreath and I will do so." She said confidently.

She suddenly got the impression that behind the lens of his cowl Batman was sizing her up.

Batman's gaze turned to Superman. "Are you going to insist on being involved it this as well?"

"I think the two of you can handle it. But, if you need me, call." Superman replied easily.

Diana watched Batman reluctantly nod and Superman smiled.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Diana. I hope to see you again soon." Superman said shaking her hand before shooting into the sky.

"Was he flirting with me?" Diana asked perplexed, not actually expecting an answer from Batman.

Batman snorted. "No. He's just _friendly_." He said as if it was a bad thing.

.

Robin was surprised when Batman and Wonder Woman both landed near the Batmobile. Without a word he climbed into the small backseat and handed a blindfold to his mentor, who passed it to Diana.

Wonder Woman looked speculatively at Batman but he just glared at her. Forced to trust unknown males for far too many times today she stood her ground and refused to take the blindfold.

Batman knew if he couldn't stop her from following the Batmobile back to the cave so the only way of even remotely keeping it a secret was if she was in the car blindfolded. She was becoming a real pain in his neck.

If it weren't for her enhanced senses, Diana would have missed Batman's sigh. "There's more information at the Batcave but its location must remain secret."

While Diana was a beacon of truth, she understood the need for secrecy sometimes. She did come from a _secret_ society of immortal warrior women after all. She reluctantly nodded and accepted the blindfold.

With the blindfold secured over her eyes, Bruce sped through Gotham, taking an overly winding route to the Batcave, hopefully preventing Diana from learning the exact location.

.

When they finally came to a stop and Diana's blindfold had been removed, she took in the secret lair of the Batman and his protégé. It was _actually_ a cave, a very large cave. The ceiling was lost in darkness, at least 6 stories up. And the screeching of bats could be heard from nearly every direction.

Batman had parked the Batmobile on a rotating dais at the end of the entrance/driveway and Diana remained standing there while she got her bearings.

The first thing she noticed was an older gentleman standing between the Batmobile platform and the stairs.

"Good Evening, Your Highness." He said with a bow. "May I offer you some refreshment, perhaps a cup of tea?"

Diana looked at Batman in surprise.

The Bat was impassive but Robin grinned.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Diana said politely and smiled.

"My pleasure, Your Highness." Alfred replied.

He stopped and exchanged a few hushed words with Batman before disappearing up the stairs.

Diana continued to look around the cave.

90 degrees left of the entrance there was a garage, for lack of a better description. From where she stood she could make out a couple of motorcycles, an older Batmobile and what appeared to be, a highly modified small tank.

Between the entrance and the garage was a stone staircase that led up to an unknown location, as well as, an open door that, from what she could see, was the armory, costume vault, and changing area.

The area opposite the entrance had been sealed off from the rest of the cave. It had its own walls, floor, and ceiling and appeared to only be accessible through a set of double doors. The doors were clear and marked in bold white font "Lab and Infirmary".

Between the Lab area and the garage there was an enormous computer workstation. On the other side of the lab was a gymnasium.

The space between the gym and the entrance was open. The drop was 2 or 3 stories and the distance to the cave wall on the other side was at least 1 or 2 hundred feet. Closer inspection of the cavern revealed they were actually in a section of a series of caves. One thing was for sure if the Batman ever decided on expanding, he'd have plenty of room.

When Alfred returned, he had a tray with her tea, a mug of coffee for Batman, a cup of cocoa for Robin and a plate of assorted homemade baked goods.

"Thank you." Diana said graciously.

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Alfie." Robin said and immediately reached for a cookie.

.

Batman led Wonder Woman to the Batcomputer and Robin bounced after them. Once there, Batman turned to look at the boy; his cookie was long gone, as was his cocoa.

"Go to bed Robin." Batman ordered.

"But Br..Batman." Robin whined.

"It's a school night." Batman reminded him sternly.

Robin sighed and hung his head.

Batman ruffled the boy's hair and he grudgingly headed towards the stairs followed by Alfred.

Diana couldn't help the small smile that tried to spread across her face.

.

Batman and Wonder Woman, now alone in the cave, returned their attention to the computer. Batman took the large chair in front of the main screen and gestured for Diana to pull up Robin's usual seat.

Batman opened Ra's bio on the screen and Diana quickly realized Superman was right; Batman had dealt with him before. She also decided Interpol would drool over this file. Not only did it have the name of the leader of the League of Assassins, it also had his past residences, known associates, criminal history, alleged biography, a physical description, and a photo.

"And this man has the Wreath of Victory." Diana sighed. "What is he planning?" She wondered out loud.

Bruce hesitated a moment before opening another file the primarily featured an image of Earth from a high orbit satellite. Superimposed on the photo were dozens of dotted lines circling the planet.

"He calls it _Project Blackout_. In just under 24 hours, ninety-five percent of the world's communication satellites will pass within 5 cubic miles of each other." The image changed to only show a small portion. "It's a freak convergence of their orbital trajectories that won't happen again for thousands of years. By detonating a warhead in the center of the convergence, he'll effectively cause a global communications blackout. The lack of readily available information will cause mass hysteria and panic, especially in the most industrialized nations."

Diana absorbed that.

"Robin and I have been looking for the warhead since we learned of this 2 days ago." Batman continued.

"That's the night the wreath was stolen." Diana revealed.

"If Ra's has learned that I'm on to him, he may have had the wreath stolen in an effort to gain and edge over me. I have come between him and his goals before. It would be a logical progression for him." Batman hypothesized.

"I still don't understand how he knew about the wreath." Diana said, annoyed that she didn't know the enemy well enough to agree or disagree with Batman's analysis.

"Legend?" Batman suggested.

"I don't think so. The wreath is a purely Amazonian artifact, not Greek. It has always been in our possession." Diana replied.

"Escaped Amazon?" Bruce tried.

"Themyscira isn't a prison, one does not have to escape." The Amazon said angrily. "Besides, no one has left the island in hundreds of years."

"You did." Bruce argued.

Diana froze. "So did my sister Artemis. A month after I left, Mother sent her to bring me home."

"You didn't go." Bruce stated.

"I refused and Artemis returned to the island." Diana replied.

There was a moment of silence and Diana shook her head

"I refuse to believe she is the one to blame. We do not see eye to eye on some things but she wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. She has too much hatred for men to hand one victory in all of his endeavors." Diana said surely.

"What about another woman?" Bruce asked pulling up another file on the computer.

The woman in the photo had dark hair that partially obscured her face, a possibly Middle-Eastern complexion, and brown eyes. The file said her name was Talia al Ghul and she was the daughter of Ra's.

"No." Diana replied, with less conviction but still sure.

Bruce was getting annoyed with her naivety.

"Is there anyone else who knew about the wreath?"

"Only the gods." Diana replied.

* * *

OK, before anyone starts lecturing me how much of this science is crap, I'm an engineer, I know. Just go with it; it's comic book science.

PLEASE review! I mean it this time guys. PLEASE. I'm begging.


End file.
